Justa
by Nyeron
Summary: ¿Como escogen los integrantes de la familia Loud algo? ¡Pues a la vieja escuela, con una justa medieval obviamente!


JUSTA

Es sábado gente, el dia perfecto para vaguear, disfrutar del tiempo libre o en el caso de la familia Loud disfrutar tiempo familiar, así que sin más echémosle un vistazo a la misma para ver qué harán hoy.

Curioso, resulta que en el patio de la misma se construyó una especie de campo para algo, como explicarles; es como una especie de redondel con varios asientos para los espectadores, un campo muy grande en el centro y en medio de este una especie de valla de madera.

-I-a-i-a.

Dando un sin fin de volteretas Luan entró en el campo, ella vestía un colorido traje de arlequín, una vez detenida se posó en el centro del lugar.

-¡Bienvenidos damas y caballeros! – exclamó con alegría, en las gradas de los espectadores se hallaban muchas de las personas de Royal Woods, conocidos de los Loud y uno que otro desconocido que se acercó para admirar el curioso evento. – A las semifinales del torneo de justas de la familia Loud.

-Mamá, Papá – saludó ella inclinándose, Rita y Lynn padre se hallaban sentados en un balcón más alto que el resto y vestían unos trajes medievales, en el regazo de Rita estaba Lily la cual aplaudió de felicidad. – público aquí presente- ahora miro al resto de ellos, entre los grupos estaban Lori y Bobby, cerca de ellos también Leni, Clyde y así, como digimos, conocidos y demás; – Déjenme presentarles a nuestros nobles caballeros.

Cerca de una puerta de madera estaba Lisa la cual de manera seria sostiene una trompeta larga, vestía con ropa de corte y tomando aire la acercó a sus labios.

Tu tu ru tuu.

La puerta entonces se abre de golpe y cabalgando en jabalíes (si, jabalíes, pero tranquilos que ya fueron vacunados y entrenados por Lana) hicieron su entrada los contendientes.

Uno era Lincoln, el cual portaba una armadura de tono blanco de casco cuadrado, la otra por su parte era Lynn la traía por encima otra armadura medieval de un tono rojo pero de casco simple eso sí, con una apertura en la nuca para sacar su cola de caballo. Ambos fueron recibidos con elogios al pasar en la plaza, luego de esto se ubicaron en cada extremo, Lynn en el derecho y Lincoln en el izquierdo.

-A mi derecha y pesando aproximadamente sesenta-

-¡Que ni se te ocurra Luan! – exclamó molesta la castaña desde su esquina.

-Ok ok,-comento la arlequin – Solo digamos que entra en "talla grande"

La gente no pudo evitar reírse levemente ante esto lo cual alegró a la chica, por su parte Lynn la trataba de fulminar con su mirada.

-Y a mi izquierda, pesando tan solo cuarenta y cuatro kilos, tenemos Lincoln.

Este saludo a la multitud levantando su mano.

-Bueno, nuestros contendientes ya saben las reglas pero las explicare para ustedes publico querido, la justa en cuestión trata de impactar al contrincante con estas lanzas- levantó una lanza de madera con una pelota en la punta, era de tamaño pequeño ya que tenía que ser cargado por los chicos -Si rompen la lanza es un punto, pero también depende en donde la rompe para saber cuantos puntos extra se le dan, por ejemplo, si le impacta en el escudo es un punto, en el pecho son dos y en la cabeza son tres, el primero que llegue a cinco gana; pero si logran tirarlo del caballo es una victoria inmediata. ¡A sus puestos!

Una vez esto Luan se fue del lugar y los chicos se prepararon, Bobby por su parte tenía una duda y aprovechando que tenía a Lori cerca le preguntó.

-¿Bebé?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Para qué están compitiendo?

-...Oh... para el mejor asiento en la van.

-... ¿Ah?- retrocedió el chico en shock.

-Creeme osito, que es algo muy importante para cualquiera de nosotros.

-¿Osea que tú también participaste cariño?

-¿Que? No, claro que no, un asiento no vale dos dientes menos. No, no lo vale – negó con la cabeza, mientras tanto el chico volvió a ver hacia la justa con nerviosismo.

-¡Muy bien Linc!¿Todo listo?

Cerca del chico estaba Lana, la cual vestía como si fuese escudera, esta se le acercó le entregó una lanza y el respectivo escudo.

-Al parecer si Lana – respondió al darle un vistazo a su equipamiento.

-Recuerda es todo o nada, Un asiento, Un mes para usarlo ¡Vale la pena!

-¡Claro que si vale la pena!

Terminado volvió a ver al jabalí.

-¡Benedict! Cuida de Lincoln ¿Ok?

Por más extraño que suene el animal le acentuó, una vez esto se acomodaron a la orilla de la cerca, Lynn ya estaba también lista, levantando el visor del casco sonrió y bajandolo preparó su lanza.

-¡Contendientes!... ¡Luchad!

¡Hya!

¡Arre!

De inmediato salieron al mismo tiempo, cabalgando a toda velocidad tanto Lynn con Lincoln apuntaron al contrario, se acercaron, faltaban un par de centímetros yyyyy...

¡Crash!

La lanza de Lynn se rompió al impactar en el escudo de su hermano, Lincoln por su parte no pudo romperla por lo que esta se resbalo y callo al suelo, siguieron hasta llegar a los extremos y ahí detenerse, terminado los espectadores aclamaron a la chica la cual levantaba lo que quedaba de la misma en victoria.

-¡Diablos! – comentó Lincoln desde su extremo, movió levemente el brazo con el que sostenía el escudo. – ¿Que tan fuerte golpea ella?

Luego trotaron hasta volver a sus estaciones, en el trayecto conectaron una mirada y la de Lynn no parecía amistosa.

-¡Lynn atina el primer golpe, son dos puntos para ella! – narro Luan cerca de un marcador, Lola (la cual vestía como princesa) se encargó de poner los dos puntos para ella.

-Hmm mala suerte Linc – Lana le acercó otra lanza, luego lo miro a los ojos -Intenta darle a la cabeza y así nivelar el marcador.

-Claro.

Acentuando el albino se fue su puesto para seguir con la ronda.

-Es su funeral.

-¡Haa! Lucy no hagas eso – bufó molesta Lana, su hermana gotica había aparecido a la par de ella y traía encima una toga negra de monje capuchino, la capucha estaba baja por lo que si era observable su inmotivo rostro.

-Además, Linc puede ganar esto – comentó orgullosa ella.

-... Claro... en otro contexto, si no le hubiese tocado contra Lynn pero debido a que es ella.

-Bueno Lucy, deja de tener poca fé y mira como lo hace.

En la cerca el chico se concentró en atinarle a la cabeza, mirando con atención respiro y acentuó dando la señal.

-¡Segunda ronda!... ¡YA!-

-¡Arre Benedict!

Una vez más cabalgando con velocidad el chico se acomodó para impactarle.

¡Crash!

Pero de nuevo la lanza de su hermana le atino a su escudo, mas no todo estaba mal, ya que se las ingenio para atinarle a su pecho logrando dos puntos.

-¡Lincoln atina, son dos puntos; Lynn obtiene uno por el impacto al escudo!

-¡Heee!-

El chico no pudo evitar levantar su brazo en victoria, con gran felicidad se acomodó de nuevo en su estación.

-Cariño, ¿No crees que esto es un poco peligroso? – preguntó Rita.

-Mmm si un poquito amor, pero seamos sinceros ¡Esto es emocionante! – comentaba excitado por el suspenso del momento, Rita se llevó la mano a su barbilla pensando un momento con cuidado y acentuando al aire concluyó que tenía razón.

-¡Es mejor que la televisión!

De vuelta en la estación Lincoln se quitó el casco para recibir una botella con agua.

-¡Dos puntos Linc! Mejor es nada – le dijo la niña felicitandolo.

-Haaa. – termino de tomar el agua luego la miró contento – Tienes razon, tan solo un impacto en la cabeza y ganó la justa.

-¡Asi se habla!

Recogió entonces su casco, antes de ponerselo volvió a ver a la estación de Lynn y lo que vio no le agrado, ya que mientras su hermana recogía su casco también cortesía de Ronnie Ann, está aprovechó que la volvió a ver para hacerle una seña de que la siguiente sería la definitiva, por lo que tragando en seco el chico se puso nervioso.

-¡Ánimo Linc! – le alentó Lana.

-Le pediré a mis amigos que te protejan la espalda – comentó Lucy junto a ella.

Y tomando su lanza volvió a ponerse en su posición.

-Muy bien Lynn, es la hora, un golpe más y lo tienes ganado – se decía a sí misma ella – Recuerda lo que dijo Ronnie Ann, "Aprovecha que se abre al impactar y dale en el pecho".

-Ok Lincoln es la hora, recuerda, ella baja su mano para impactar con fuerza, debes darle en la cabeza.

Ambos chicos estaban centrados en su táctica, fulminando con la mirada al otro, Luan vio esto y sonriendo dio inicio al combate.

-¡Tercera ronda!... ¡YA!

¡Hya!

Saliendo a toda velocidad, los jabalíes cargaron, y los caballeros se prepararon, centrados en su enemigo pusieron en marcha su táctica.

-¡Le va a a dar en la cabeza!-

Exclamaron ambas escuderas al mismo tiempo, las lanzas se ubicaron en su trayectoria y lo lograron.

…..¡CRASH!...

Como si el tiempo caminase más lento, ambas armas dieron de frente al casco del otro, el impacto fue tal que los aventó de sus caballos, al mismo tiempo, en el mismo lugar; en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada.

-...Ughhh...

Luan y el resto de los espectadores se asombraron al ver que se tiraron al mismo tiempo, y debido a esto no se podía establecer ganador.

-...Dios... que buen golpe – Lynn se sentó y se sujeto el casco levemente así mismo el albino realizó la misma acción, la castaña lo volvió a ver y denotando que estaba ahí se puso de pie y saltó la baranda de madera.

-¡Combate de espadas! – exclamó Luan con emoción mientras que todos tambien lo hacian, Linc reaccionó a tiempo para evitar el impacto de la misma.

-¡Waaaa! – saltando hacia atrás vio a una furiosa Lynn con una espada de madera, aun cuando no estaba hecha de metal era muy fuerte y pegaba muy duro.

-¡Lincoln! – le llamó la atención Lana – ¡Usa la espada!

-¡Claro! Espada... espada... ¡! ..¡Yo no tengo espada!

-...¿Eh?

Parpadeando la niña miró hacia su derecha y se encontró con que Lucy sostenía el arma entre sus manos. Riendo nerviosamente se rasco la nuca.

-Ups... me olvide de la espada.

-HIIYAAA!

¡Wata! ¡Wata! ¡Wata!

A como pudo Lincoln tomó el escudo que dejó caer y se protegió con el mismo, mientras su hermana le atacaba sin piedad, el chico se agacho para hacer más efectiva la protección, cerró los ojos mientras aguantaba la arremetida sin piedad y sin tener otra opción, extendió una mano para tomar lo primero que estuviera ahí cerca y usarlo como espada. Lo encontró, algo ahi tenia cerca y sujetándolo lo extendió.

-¡Aja! – exclamó mostrando su arma, tanto él como Lynn se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que era una lanza con punta. – ¡!... ¿Que hace una lanza aquí?... bueno no importa ¡Anga!

Lynn soltó su hoja de madera y dando un paso hacia atrás corrió de ahí.

-¡Haha! Yo gano Lynn. – término orgulloso.

¡Thump!

-¡Dios santo! – apenas si pudo esquivar el ataque de una bola con picos que tenía la chica, furiosa la levantó de nuevo y cargó contra él.

-¡aaaahhh! – soltando la lanza Lincoln corrió por su vida.

Al llegar al extremo de la arena se encontró con otra arma, ya para entonces no le importaba su seguridad y sin pensarlo la tomo.

-¡Toma Ya! – mostrándole un martillo de guerra el chico cargo contra su hermana, misma que huía despavorida.

Desde las gradas un nervioso Bobby miraba el combate.

-... eeee... ¿Bebé?

-¿Si?

-...¿No crees que esas armas pueden herirlos?

-... – Lori volvió a ver a la arena mientras Lynn corría a toda velocidad de su maniático hermano con un martillo, parpadeando un par de veces encogió sus hombros – No es la primera vez que la persigue con un arma.

-¡¿Que?!

De vuelta al combate, Lincoln la perseguia con intencion de ganar el asiento, Lynn se las ingenio para escabullirse y saltar la varda, Lincoln por su parte camino riendo maniaticamente hacia la misma, levantando el mazo se preparó para terminar este combate pero.

¡Swink!

-¡Gah! – un rápido corte destrozó el mango del mazo haciendo que cayese al suelo, mirando hacia adelante divisó a Lynn con una enorme hacha. Ahora los papeles se habían intercambiado y la deportista era la que perseguía a Lincoln con malas intenciones mientras agitaba el hacha.

No ayuda claro está el que la gente le diera ánimos a Lynn, Lincoln zigzagueaba por los alrededores en un intento de evitar a su homicida hermana.

-¡No huyas Lincoln! – le gritaba molesta. – ¡Pelea como hombre!

-¡No me jodas Lynn! ¡Tu eres la de la hacha!

Así siguieron un buen par de minutos hasta que Lincoln se vio acorralado.

- _Glup_. – volviéndose pudo ver a su hermana con el hacha.

-Hehe hehehe – riéndose una vez más cargó contra él. – ¡HAAAA!

El chico por su parte se cubrió con su brazos, tan sumida en el ataque estaba la chica que no vio una pequeña piedra en su camino, al correr la pisó con fuerza y no pudo evitar resbalar con la misma, tal fue el resbalón que lanzó el objeto hasta una pared, rebotando en una de las tablas de la arena dio directo contra la hoja del arma para así terminar contra el casco de la chica.

¡Ping!

El impacto iba con tal fuerza que la noqueó al instante, Lynn cayó de espaldas hasta el suelo y el hacha se enterró a un par de centímetros de la entrepierna del chico, este se quedó helado, pero se le pasó al rato al ver que su hermana estaba fuera de juego.

-... – se puso de pie lentamente y acercándose tanto él como Luan levantaron el visor de su casco y grata sorpresa se llevaron al verla con los ojos en espiral. Se volvieron a ver entre sí y encogiendo los hombros Luan prosiguió a hablar.

-¡Lynn ya no puede seguir, Lincoln gana la justa!

-¡SIiii! ¡wohoo! – exclamó Lana desde su estación.

-¿Gane? – pregunto el chico aun sin creérsela pero al ver que Luan le acentuaba se emocionó – ¡Gane! ¡Gane! ¡El asiento es mío!

-¡Ahora Lincoln tendrá que combatir en las finales para ganar el asiento! – proclamó la arlequín.

-¿Finales? – se detuvo en seco el chico volviendola a ver esta afirmaba lo dicho con tranquilidad.

-Sipi, finales, acabas de ganar las finales.

-Pero... ¿Contra quien debo pelear? – pregunto asombrado.

¡Broom! ¡BROOOOMM!

Nuevamente la puerta se abrio y ahi entro montada en una mini motocicleta una caballera vestida de una pesada y puntiaguda armadura púrpura, el casco mostraba un Tomahawk de pelo negro y en el pecho una calavera pintada, una falda de metal en su cintura todo dándole un aire violento, pesado y sobre todo Heavy.

-¿L-luna? – pregunto el chico temblando.

Se detuvo en su estación y se quitó el casco.

-Hey bro – saludo tranquila.

-¿Porque ella está en la final? – miro a Luan.

-¿Que acaso no es obvio? – su hermana señaló a Luna de pies a cabeza – ¿Que no ves?

-¡Pero!

-Mira bro, nadie me ha ganado en una justa es todo – dijo sin más la chica rockera.

-... – quedándose en silencio el chico se devolvió a su estación temblando de miedo, los espectadores tragaban seco al ver lo pesado de la armadura de la chica y sobre todo el hecho de que montaba no un jabalí sino una moto... sip. Estaba jodido.

Sin decir nada, Lana lo volvió a equipar y entregando su lanza hizo una mueca de pésame, tragando saliva prosiguió a ponerse en su posición, Lucy por su parte sacó un pergamino que decía "Testamento" y comenzó a escribirlo con una pluma.

Lincoln por fin llegó a su puesto, su hermana por su parte estaba más que lista, la moto en la que estaba subida rugía al meterle el gas, Luan se rió levemente y prosiguió a hacer el anuncio.

-¡Damos comienzo a la masacre, Digo a la ronda final. – miro a ambos contendientes, Lincoln acentuo con su cabeza y Luna levantó su pulgar en afirmación.

-Preparados... ¡YA!-

¡Broom! ¡Broooooommmm!

Moviendo el acelerador Luna salió disparada, el chico se lamentaba estar en esos momento cargando contra su hermana.

-¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir! ¡VOY A MORIR!

¡CRASH!

¡Ahhhh!

El impacto dio de directo contra su pecho, no lo tiró al suelo, no señor LO AVENTÓ fuera del campo y de la casa, todos vieron como el pobre chaval salía del lugar hasta dar al punto menos esperado... La Van.

-Hmmmm... creo que me excedi – dijo Luna sería.

Mientras tanto el chico seguía en su trayecto.

-¡AHHHHH!

¡Crash!

El parabrisas fue destrozado por el impacto y Lincoln dio directo contra los asientos.

-...Ahaa...a.a.a... – el chaval quedó fuera de juego de inmediato, ignorando que el golpe dejó una abolladura en el tanque de gasolina. El líquido comenzó a gotear lentamente.

A causa del golpe el chico trato de mover un pie, pero esto hizo que presionara el encendedor de cigarrillos. Sacudiendo su cabeza miró hacia el aparato, avistando también la gasolina que ahi habia, desesperado trato de salir de ahí pero apenas se sentó.

Click.

La pieza se activó, brincando de su lugar.

-Hay no.

¡KABOOOOM!

Desde la arena todos vieron la columna de humo elevarse al explotar el vehículo, los ahí presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras que Lynn padre y Rita se desmayaron al ver el único medio de transporte destruirse asi como asi.

-...

-...

-...

Nadie sabía qué decir, prácticamente la razón por la que habían hecho la justa pues... se destruyó y ya.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...¿Eso significa... – llamó la atención de todos Luna – ...que ….gane?

-...

-...

-...

-...sigh…

* * *

 **Esto es algo que tenía que sacarme de la cabeza, igual entiendo que sea muy random y que no tenga sentido, pero bueno, es un oneshot y me gusto redactarlo.**


End file.
